Discovering the human world
by steffindahouse
Summary: It's hard to start a new life having her nosing around and asking about every trivial and common thing... How would he react when she discovers the existence of adult content movies? Slightly mentions of porn. One-shot. Enjoy and review if you feel like


**Enjoy reading ^^.**

* * *

'Hey Ichigo, what's up?' Rukia greeted him, entering on Ichigo's room, closing the door behind her.

Ichigo glanced up at her, he was sitting on his chair, next to the desk, trying to end up his homework. He wondered where she had been the whole afternoon, she hadn't showed up, not even comunicated him she was going to be out.

'Maybe you are wondering where I've been, aren't you?' she guessed, speaking in that annoying manner that he hated so much.

'Not even a little' he replied, turning back to his homework.

'W-what? How rude of you! I'm your guest, you should pay me more attention' she retorted, crossing her arms and turning around, apparently offended.

'You aren't a guest, fool, you auto invited yourself to my place, invading my personal space!' he shouted, spreading his arms around his "space".

Rukia glared back at him, raising an eyebrow.

'Tsk, enjoy your "personal space"' she said, leaving the room.

He expected she'd slam the door, but she didn't.

'Jeez, stupid midget... She managed to make me feel guilty' he thought after a couple of minutes, giving up on focusing in his homework.

He left the room and went downstairs. His family was on a mysterious trip this weekend, so he knew she would be there, nosing around, surprised at every unknown thing she'd find. He smiled. She was so new in his world and he had to admit that it was funny and enjoyable to watch her, amazed at such a common things. She didn't even know how to insert a straw in a juice box.

'Hey, Rukia, mmm...' he said when he found her in the kitchen. She had half of her body inside the fridge, and she was thoughtfully examining a pack of yogurts. 'Are you hungry?' he asked, knowing that she probably hadn't eaten, since their brief lunch at school.

Rukia closed the fridge and stared at him, wickedly.

'Are you worried about me, Kurosaki-kun?' she asked, speaking with that annoying affected voice she used to use while they were in school.

'I couldn't care less! And stop being so dramatical, you should stop reading manga, you know?' he replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Rukia's stomach protested so loudly that made her to blush, shamed.

'Emmm... that wasn't...' she tried to explain, awkwardly.

'So you were hungry after all' he said, slightly smiling. 'I'll make the dinner'. He sighed, frowning as usually.

'Sorry to cause you trouble, Ichigo' she apologised sincerely, still blushing.

'You don't have to feel sorry, Rukia. None of us asked for this, so... It's not your fault and you don't cause me trouble, idiot' he said, while a grin crossed his lips.

'Ichigo...' she said, smiling at him.

She decided to have a shower while he was cooking. When she finished and went back to the kitchen, he was still busy, so she left him on his own and went to the living room, where the family used to have their meals and watch that strange machine called 'TV'.

She ducked in front of that 'TV', staring at it intensely. She knew that it could display images of living people, but they weren't actually inside of that appliance, so she was avid to learn how it worked. It was switched off. It had to be a comand to switch it on.

'Mmm... will you switch on for me, emm... Mr TV?' she asked it, kneeling in front of the appliance. Nothing happened. Rukia knocked the screen, as if knocking on a door to enter. 'I order you to turn on' she demanded, looking at the empty screen. Once again, nothing happened.

This world was so complicated, she sighed, still glancing confused at the tv.

'Hm, Ichigo, how does the tv work? I'm asking it to turning on but I can't manage to make it obey me' she asked, again knocking the screen with her knuckles.

Ichigo had dropped something noisily to the floor. His head appeared from the kitchen, his expression was both dumbfounded and incredulous.

'You did... did ask it to... you literally asked it to switch on?' he managed to say.

Rukia gave him a look of concern.

'Is everything alright, Ichigo?' she replied, naïvely.

Ichigo's eyes twitched at her unbelievable ignorance. She was kneeling there, in front of the tv, staring at him calmly, unaware of his thoughts. He had no idea how to act right now.

'Ichigo?' She was waiting for a response.

'P-press the button, Rukia, in the lower left corner' he could finally say.

'Oh, here?' she asked, pressing it. 'Wow, it wasn't that hard I guess' she said, smiling widely.

Ichigo shaked his head in disbelief, but smiling in spite. She was an amazing one, he had to admit that.

Rukia kept absorbed watching the tv spots. She was amazed with them, but she was unsure if it would be healthy to watch tv, her eyes felt tired by the flashing images, there were so many colors and shines. She felt a bit numb.

'Enjoying yourself?' asked Ichigo, carrying a tray with fried noodles and a glass of water, leaving it on the table.

'Mmm, I think so... What's this?' Her index finger was pointing to the dvd player and the case full of dvd's next to it.

'It plays movies. You insert the dvd here, see?' Ichigo opened the dvd's tray and put a dvd on it. Rukia's eyes widened with astonishment, and she was nodding to his explanations. 'You use this remote to control it, see? This triangle means to play the dvd, this square means to stop it. This two triangles pointing to the right will go forward, this two pointing to the left is for rewind. Is useful if you want to replay any scene, you understand?'

She nodded, speechless. It was too much information for her, but she seemed amazed again with such a trivial thing. Ichigo went for his meal, and both ate in silence.  
Ichigo was staring at Rukia, surely she was still thinking on the things she had just discovered, because she looked so absentminded.

'I'll wash up the plates' said Ichigo when they finished the dinner. 'If you want I'll let you to watch a movie after I finish' he said, heading to the kitchen, followed by Rukia, who was helping him to carry the dishes.

Her amethyst eyes sparkled with excitement.

'Really?' she asked, frantically as a little girl.

Ichigo couldn't help but to smile again at her childish attitude.

'Really' he promised.

Rukia went back to the living room cheerfully, and kneeled in front of the tv again. She took the remote control and pressed the single triangle, which meant 'play', if she wasn't mistaken. The screen went darker and some lettering appeared on it. She prepared herself to watch the movie, mindfully.

In the kitchen, Ichigo was washing the dishes, thinking on what kind of movie should allow her to watch. He didn't know about her likes, so... It'll be more appropiated to watch a comedy. No dramas, no scary movies, no violent films... A comedy was the wisest choice. She won't complain for sure, she had just learnt how to switch on a tv, so...

He was drinking a glass of water when she entered on the kitchen, hesitating.  
'Mmm... Ichigo, emm... It's weird to ask you this, but... why is everybody naked on this movie? Is it normal?'

Ichigo spitted the water all over the kitchen, blushing like a strawberry, staring at Rukia with a dumbfounded expression.

'Are you ok?' she asked, clueless about what caused his exaggerated reaction.

'What kind of filthy stuff are you watching, Rukia?' he shouted, pointing at her and gesturing outrageously.

'Me? It was you who put that rounded shiny thing on that dvd player or however is called!' she said offended.

'Jeez, this pervert old man' he hissed, refering to his father. Surely it was his movie. He would kill him for keep that kind of stuff at everybody's sight. 'Ok, stay here, I will switch off the dvd...'.

'No, is ok, I'll watch it anyway. I'm intrigued about what is going to happen, I've never seen a thing like this before!' she replied, in an innocent voice that left him stunned.

'You... you... you don't know what you're saying, Rukia, this is... to watch this is wrong!' he tried to explain, clumsily.

'Why?' she wanted to know. Ichigo was praying for this to be some kind of cruel joke, but she truly seemed so unaware of the embarrassment she was causing him.

'Because... because you are... you are...' he babbled. Why it had to be so complicated? He didn't know what to say, and she was still staring at him, awaiting for his answer.

'Why is your face so red, Ichigo? Do you have fever?' she asked, to his total dismay. He was about to collapse, his embarrassment was beyond belief, his face was burning, his eyes twitching... Damn Rukia.

'Ok, we are now going to my room' he said, pushing Rukia out of the kitchen and guiding her to the stairs.

'Why do you want me in your room?' That question nearly swept Ichigo to his feet. That filthy mind of him was betraying him again. She continued: 'I don't want to sleep, we don't have to go to school tomorrow'.

'I'll let you to draw your crappy bunnies and stuff, and you can read your manga, or whatever you want' he said, pulling her upstairs, still feeling his face burning. Damn this Rukia, how did she managed to catch him offguard all the time? She was new in this world and everything was strange for her, but this was to much for him. Asking to watch a porn film with that naïvety of hers... Jeez, he was blushing again.

'But I want to watch a movie, please Ichigo, I promise I won't bother you with any questions' she was saying, while being almost dragged into Ichigo's room.

'Yes, we will watch a film, but tomorrow, ok? Surely we'll have to go out after some hollows soon. Now be a good girl and don't move from here. I'll be back'

'But...'

Ichigo didn't hear anything else, he ran downstairs and switched off both dvd and tv, avoiding to look at the porn scenes displayed on the screen. He will kill his father for this... That pervert old man...

When he went back to his room, Rukia greeted him with a blow to his forehead, her hand covered by that familiar red glove. He saw his body lying lifeless on the floor. Rukia was pointing at her cellphone.

'Hollow' she simply said.

Everything but letting her to watch a porn movie, he thought, jumping out from his window, carrying Rukia on his back. He slightly smiled. Hunting hollows didn't seem that bad now.

The end.

* * *

**Did you like it? If so, let me know. And even if you didn't like it, I'll appreciate your review, in any case. Thank you for reading me ^^.**


End file.
